


loving him was red

by MeeLoveInuYasha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU where Kikyou didn't die and InuYasha went and lived with her for some reason, F/M, I'm Sorry, Songfic, idk I'm tired, it's 2 am, nothing romantic with InuKik, probably really out of character actually, probably slightly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeLoveInuYasha/pseuds/MeeLoveInuYasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic with "Red" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>(AU) Kikyō has yet to die and InuYasha eloped with her to the countryside. He realises his mistake and returns to Kagome, but how does she welcome him?</p><p>or</p><p>I suck at summaries and this is a really old fic so just read it if you want to... there's no big reveal or anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving him was red

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even write songfics with the lyrics in them anymore? Either way, please enjoy!

**_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_ **

**_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_ **

 

“Inu...Yasha? You can’t just walk away from this...from me!” Kikyō screams with disbelief at the inu-hanyō. “We were supposed to be perfectly fine after you left _Kagome_!” The venom spat out of Kikyō’s mouth as she spoke. “You let her go, and now you want to go after her? What made you change?” Her words trailed off as the priestesses’ otherwise soothing voice came out like a nail dragging down a chalkboard. “Kikyō, you know I loved you. I did, truly. But nothing’s there anymore! Now that the opportunity to love someone that is better for me has come, I have to take it before it’s gone again! I might would’ve said that I’m sorry, but I’m not. It’s not my fault anymore. I won’t let you pin all the blame on me! I’m done with you.” 

 

**_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_ **

**_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_ **

 

 _Everything was great, I thought he loved me again. “_ Damn you, InuYasha, and your twisted ways! Curse your soul to Hell! I can’t believe I even loved you! I can’t believe I still do…” Kikyō sensed a shift in InuYasha’s yōki, but, as quickly as it changed, it returned to its original state. He was acting different lately, not addressing her as “wench” or any slang term he calls that _Kagome_ of his. In some ways, Kikyō admired his changes, but she knew something was bothering the inu-hanyō. Kagome this, Kagome that, it was finally back to normal. InuYasha chimed in, breaking her out of her thoughts: “It always is hell with you by my side.”

 

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_But loving him was red_ **

**_Loving him was red_ **

 

 _Oh, InuYasha. . . I bet he’s faring well with that demon priestess. What a truthful oxymoron. But I miss him. His yōki, his scent, the way he needed me to calm him down, the miraculous transformation of his behavior towards me; I thought we were finally heading in the right direction._ “Everyone!” Shippo wails. “InuYasha’s back!” Shock was evident in Kagome’s features as the handsome inu-yōkai ran and crashed into her warm embrace. All she could feel was bliss and happiness.

 

**_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_ **

**_Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_ **

**_Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_ **

**_Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_ **

 

“Kags…” InuYasha’s voice cracked and then slowly faded as he spoke. “I missed you so much. I can’t tell you how much I love you. I know I’m being an emotional baby, but I don’t give a damn if it means being with you for the rest of my life! You’re my only true love…” As the half-demon’s change in character revealed his vulnerability, everyone knew how much he wanted to prove his love to Kagome.

 

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_But loving him was red_ **

**_Oh, red_ **

**_Burning red_ **

 

 _“You’re my only true love…”_ These were the words the young miko had been waiting to hear ever since she discovered Kikyō. _“You’re my only true love…”_ The phrase kept replaying inside Kagome’s thoughts, as if it was mocking her slightest doubt of InuYasha’s love. “My darling InuYasha… how did I ever doubt you?” Each word sputtered out with angst along with a frantic and distraught attempt to pull the handsome inu-hanyō closer. “We’ve missed so much time together.” As Kagome’s broken, gravelly voice said those words, disgustingly familiar, unmistakable emotions rushed through InuYasha: despair, and... detachment. But she was never going to leave; Kagome was with him, they were finally repaired. Sniffles were the only thing keeping the heart-twisting exchange from succumbing to silence until Kagome spoke again. “InuYasha, I love you, and as cheesy as this sounds, it’s true. You, only you, just _you_ and all your snarky comments and remarkably egotistical attitude. Everything that you do makes my heart flutter. Your touch melts my senses; I just want to get lost in you.”

 

**_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_ **

**_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_ **

**_But moving on from him is impossible_ **

**_When I still see it all in my head_ **

**_In burning red_ **

**_Burning, it was red_ **

 

“InuYasha!” The senile, hysterical wails escaped the walls of Kikyō’s mouth, dispelling her affectionate emotions from her shell of a body. Shaking violently, she grabbed her head trying to escape the delirious sensations and thoughts of the betrayal of InuYasha and her own sanity. “I am just clay. Dust… dirt… gravel… rubble… they are all so inferior, yet they amount to what I am. I _am_ dust, and I _am_ rubble, I just have yet to accept it wholeheartedly.” Mumbling to herself, the priestess felt numb to all feeling, mental and physical. “All that needs to be done is for me to succumb to the earth and return to the ash I was.” She lie on a cold, moderately ellipse stone, quietly and placidly releasing all of her thoughts, dreams, desires, and finally, emotions from her body. As the paralysis of Kikyō’s soul being put at peace immersed her senses, the only thing left to do was to draw in her last breath.

 

**_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_ **

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_ **

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_ **

**_'Cause loving him was red_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, red_ **

**_We're burning red_ **

**_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_ **

**_Comes back to me, burning red_ **

**_Yeah, yeah_ **

 

  
  
**_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_ **

**Author's Note:**

> see you in court, sweaty :]  
> \--  
> This is my first InuYasha fic, and I actually wrote it around 2013 so it's pretty different from my current, if existent, writing style. It was kinda meant to be over the top in some ways, and it probably is. I just liked the idea of Kikyō being able to release herself from life, like how a few branches of Christianity believe that humans were created from ash and/or the earth, and I just wanted her to return to that state? I don't really know. I'm not really religious, so I hope I don't offend anyone!
> 
> (not really) Kagome: "You know, InuYasha, I never got to tell you how good you look in red."


End file.
